


Here Be Dragons

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Digital Art, Dragons, First Contact, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rodney, that's a dragon."<br/>"Well, it's a large...ahem, yes, a <em>very</em> large...reptile, I grant you, but-"<br/>"It's a goddamn <em>dragon</em>, Rodney."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarlanX (Tarlan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> Created for Tarlan's fandom_stocking. Because who can resist John and Rodney and dragons? Not me.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/751356/751356_original.jpg)

 

click for full size


End file.
